


King of My Castle

by misura



Category: Reign of Fire (2002)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I feel fine," Quinn said, and Creedy did that thing with his eyebrows he did when he felt Quinn was being a bully - which was blatantly unfair, obviously, except that yeah, now that Creedy had so subtly reminded him, Quinn supposed he might remind the other people around he was not, in fact, the boss of them. "You guys take a break. I'm just going to - "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"To bed," Creedy said. "With me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of My Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> prompt: _Quinn/Creedy, sharing a bed_

_Too much to do,_ Quinn thought, looking around the place Creedy insisted on calling a 'castle' (Quinn's castle, even, when he was in a bad mood - Quinn's _bloody_ castle, when he was in a worse one). It was good - solid stone all the way, and built to last.

Only time would prove if it was good _enough_ , of course. Stories, TV shows and movies notwithstanding, there hadn't really been any dragons around in the Middle Ages.

Probably.

There was a quarry nearby; they might get more stone from there, make some repairs. Figure out what to do about the roof. It would be more hard work - take them several days at least.

_Too much to do, and God only knows if we're going to get enough time to get it done._

Creedy would say that meant he might as well stop worrying; nothing he could do about it, after all. They'd make it in time, or they wouldn't. A dragon would come, or it wouldn't. They'd all die, or they might live to survive another day.

Creedy was annoyingly sensible sometimes.

 

"Think it's time to call it a day, Quinn."

Case in point. Of course, there was a difference between being sensible and being _right_.

"I feel fine," Quinn said, and Creedy did that thing with his eyebrows he did when he felt Quinn was being a bully - which was blatantly unfair, obviously, except that yeah, now that Creedy had so subtly reminded him, Quinn supposed he might remind the other people around he was not, in fact, the boss of them. "You guys take a break. I'm just going to - "

"To bed," Creedy said. "With me."

Ajay guffawed. It should have been a comfort, really; people generally didn't guffaw at authority figures.

"For sleeping," Quinn said, even if he knew he might as well not have bothered. "When I go to bed, it'll be for sleeping." He was uncomfortably aware that his face felt flushed, and that nobody was likely to ascribe that to the day's work. "Right now, though, I'm - "

"I'll sit on you if I have to," Creedy said. "Handcuff you to the bed - how'd you like that?"

"Mind the ears of the young ones, now," Nate said, even though Quinn didn't see any of the kids around, which was as it should be, given it was well past their bedtime.

He did see a lot of grinning faces, Creedy's among them.

Well. Good to know everyone was enjoying the show.

"I guess that settles the question of who's on top, though," Boyd said and then, turning to Johnson: "You owe me ten quid, Johnny-boy."

"Remind me when there's banks again."

"Get me away from these madmen," Quinn told Creedy. "Please."

"Your humble knight," Creedy said, bowing. At least he had the grace not to look too smug at having gotten things exactly his way.

 

The heating of the place was terrible to non-existent, but Quinn figured that right now, his body was too warm to feel it. He'd played sports as a kid - a bit of soccer, a spot of running. Not enough to develop any serious muscle. One more thing that had changed, since then.

"We're short on fuel," he said. Paper was precious; they couldn't afford to waste it on something as trivial as wishlists or inventories. Those things, he needed to keep in his head. "We're short on wood, short on drinking water, short on mortar. Okay on food, for now, but it won't last."

"Short on beds," Creedy said. "Wasn't kidding back then about sitting on you, incidentally."

"Why are we short on beds?" Quinn frowned, calculating. They'd taken in a few new kids and Richard, because he'd been by himself, and non-threatening. They'd lost Beth and Ronald.

"It's why we're sharing, see?" Creedy said. "Little Thomas asked Rachel why you and me were sleeping in the same bed, so she told him it was because of that. Didn't know myself, actually, but there you go. I do think my feelings are hurt, just a bit, knowing you don't just want me for my body."

"Oh," Quinn said. It hadn't really occurred to him the kids might notice.

"Thanks for the quick and convincing denial there, Quinn, my love."

"Sorry." Quinn closed his eyes. As long as he was busy, it was easy to keep everything at a distance. His mother's face. The men and women he'd seen killed. The children. The party of marauders from last week. The knowledge that people were depending on him, that he was, however reluctantly, _responsible_ for their survival now. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

Creedy hmmed and reached for him. His hands were warm, and welcome. Quinn leaned back into the touch, gave himself up to Creedy's gentle touch. If he fell asleep, Creedy might very well forgive him, but it would still be a bit of a rotten thing to do. Creedy deserved a bit more from him.

A kiss, for starters, slow and sweet and lingering, because neither of them felt like being the first to break it, to move away. Creedy's hands were on his shoulders, then slid slower, down his back, to his ass.

"Bit of a surplus of pants," Creedy mumbled.

"Smart thing to do would be to get some sleep," Quinn mumbled back, even though he felt his body react to Creedy's hands, Creedy's closeness.

"Oh, I definitely planned on doing that." Creedy kissed him again, fast and hard this time, a bit like he had done the first time, when they'd both thought they were going to die. "Eventually."

"The handcuffs were a joke, right?"

"Maybe so. Maybe not. Think a man's entitled to keeping a few secrets, don't you?"

Quinn tried to come up with a good answer to that, but it was hard to concentrate with Creedy straddling him - or 'sitting on him', he supposed, although that really sounded like something that shouldn't feel this good. "Sure," he said.

"So happy we are in agreement."


End file.
